Sleep Talker
by The Fallen Dark Angel
Summary: just a little oneshot about Makoto sleeptalking .


Sleep talker

_A little something I wrote really quickly because I was stressed. Literally… 10 minute job right here. I'm really impressed with my new writing speed this would take me hours in the past._

Sleepovers were always fun for the two boys. Even if they didn't intended to have a sleepover, Makoto and Haru always ended up staying up until the early hours of the morning and then falling asleep curled up together on the bed most likely in Makoto's home. The bed did change from time to time and that really just depended on whose house they decided to stay at when they realised it was late.

The arrangement was always fine with everyone involved. Makoto's parents would always assume Makoto was at Haru's if he didn't come home and Haru was welcome in their home anytime he wanted. He practically lived there because Makoto's mother hated the thought of him living in his own home all alone. The whole thing was amazing to Makoto he loved having his best friend stay almost every night. The only problem, which Makoto didn't know if Haru was aware of or not, was his sleep talking.

Makoto had found out from his siblings that he spoke out loud in his sleep. He would tell anyone what they wanted to know and sometimes blab his own thoughts. He remembered the time the twins woke him up asking why he didn't tell Haru-nii that he wanted him to stay over more because they would've liked that too. The thought of the twins hearing some of his other dreams had Makoto red in the face.

He was always cautious to lock his door from then on and even a couple of times he tried to record himself but he realised he said some really random things in his sleep along with the serious things so he hoped if anyone ever heard they would just believe he wasn't saying anything he really meant. He was shocked at how many times Haru would appear in his rambling all of his other friends were only mentioned once or twice. Well, except for Nagisa but that was when he was telling Nagisa to not be mean to anyone so he can only assume Nagisa was teasing him in his dreams.

It was one of the nights in at Makoto's house now. It was one in the morning when they had finally decided it was time for sleep. Haru had dressed in some of Makoto's clothes which were too big for him before he had gotten into the bed and shifted so he was close to the wall to allow Makoto some space. Makoto hesitated for a moment, he moved around his room quietly trying to find things to occupy his time with before he actually climbed into bed.

Whenever he was sleeping in the same bed as Haru, Makoto always made sure the black haired male was asleep first. That way he knew there was no chance Haru would hear what he would say when he did fall asleep. This usually meant he would walk around his room or he would offer to get Haru a glass of water if he was at the other boy's house hoping that Haru would fall asleep first.

Of course, this didn't solve the 'problem'. Makoto didn't know but Haru would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night just for silly things like a glass of water or so he could shuffle around in his covers if he got too hot. He would wake up, turn to Makoto and most of the time he would fall asleep again almost instantly with only hearing a small snippet of something like 'duck' or 'kitten' which never really phased him.

It was on one of these occasions today. While lying close to each other on Makoto's bed, Haru had woken up because he was too hot and instead of being able to get away from the heat, he felt like the room was just getting hotter. As Haru turned around to try and pull the covers off, Makoto's arm swung and fell across Haru's hips in a half-hug startling the older boy. The way Makoto's breath ruffled his hair was half-relaxing and half-panic educing at the same time which caused Haru's eyes to widen but he wouldn't move even an inch in fear of waking his best friend up.

"Haruka..." Makoto's voice whispered as he shuffled forward just a little.

Haru didn't make a move or a sound. Frozen to the spot, he held his breath as he felt Makoto lean forward a little more in his sleep.

'Love you..." his voice trailed off in a sigh as he rolled over a little in the other direction. Makoto's arm moved from around Haru and the older male was quick to shoot back, hitting the wall in the process as his cheeks lit up with bright red that wasn't really visible in the dark yet still there.

The noise caused Makoto to stir and Haru was quick to turn and pretend he wasn't even awake. "Haruka..?" Makoto asked as he brushed a hand over his friends head lightly to ruffle his hair. Haru pretended to be asleep, he tried to even out his breathing and slow down the movements of his chest but Makoto could tell he was awake. He had seen Haru asleep too many times to think he was sleeping when he wasn't.

_Maybe Haru is ignoring me; maybe I've said something weird_. Makoto thought to himself. The thought made Makoto panicked. What exactly did he say that would cause Haru to pretend to be asleep right now? Makoto frowned but didn't take his eyes off Haru as he saw his shoulders tense up.

"Makoto..." Haru whispered to himself. He tried to imitate Makoto's voice from a moment ago but if the other boy were to even take a glance at his cheeks then Makoto would know he wasn't asleep at all. The blush probably had spread up to his ears by the time Haru spoke again.

"I like Makoto very much..."

Makoto couldn't stop the grin that quickly grew on his face. He sprang forward with a soft cry of his friends name as he grabed Haru from behind by his shoulders to pull him into a hug. He didn't attempt to turn the other around and that was just fine with Haru. They curled up together against the wall with Makoto's arms around Haru's waist and their legs twined together in the bed covers, both content to continue the conversation when the sun was up.


End file.
